


The Conditioning-Third POV

by deadpool8111



Series: The Conditioning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dominant Dean, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpool8111/pseuds/deadpool8111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam went into a mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conditioning-Third POV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Supernatural or the characters.
> 
> I would like to thank the people who helped me to get out of my writer's block. Thank you so much!!!

Dean and Sam Winchester are some of the best hunters of dangerous supernatural creatures in the world. They drive all throughout the country stopping them. Though that all looked to change when they stop at a gas station to fill up and get snacks. Dean went to the bathroom as Sam gets the snacks and to pay. The bathroom was really dirty and Dean didn’t like especially the stall with the glory hole next to the only urinal. Dean really had to go so he just went to the urinal. About halfway through his business he jumped as he heard a moan.

“You got a nice big dick? 8 inches?” a man’s voice coming from the closed stall.

“Nine,” Dean thought.

“Why don’t you stick that nice piece of man meat in here and make you see stars.”

Dean was flattered but a little disgusted and said, “No thanks man. I don’t swing that way.”

The man was disappointed and didn’t say anything as Dean went out. He got some more snacks and went up to Sam, and put his snacks on the counter.

“All ready Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Now who is this? Your boyfriend?” the cashier, Billy, said. 

The cashier is a Native American that looked big, powerful and bald with a nice beard and a belly. He has a standard gas station shirt on him.

“Um no, he’s my brother,” Sam said.

“Dean, nice to meet you Billy. Sorry pal, but we don’t swing that way,” Dean said, offering his hand.

Billy took it and said, “Why don’t you two see that mansion before heading out?”

“What mansion?” Dean said.

“I’ll tell you in the impala,” Sammy said, “Have a nice day Billy.”

Once they were in the impala, Sam showed Dean the newspaper story about the “gay ghost.”

“Really Sammy? It’s probably nothing. And besides, this town seems really gay,” Dean said wanting to get out of this town.

“You of all people should understand,” Sam said, “according to Billy each time people stay over there, they disappear. Probably because they get bored or scared and they leave but what if it is something? I just think we should just check it out for a bit.”

Dean thought about it and to him it sounded like a waste of time, but Sam seemed determined so he said, “Fine.”

They went straight to the mansion as it just turned midnight. The mansion was huge and old, but in good condition except for some busted windows and vines growing on the walls. It was unusually hot outside so they took their jackets off. As they opened the door, there was a staircase leading to east and west wings. They looked around the ground level and found nothing.

“Well it looks like the upstairs are left. Let’s go to the west wing first,” Sammy said.

“How about, we split up? I get the west wing,” Dean said going up the stairs immediately.

“Whatever,” Dean heard Sammy sighing.

When Dean got up all the way he saw there was a single door so he went in. Suddenly the door closed shut and Dean tried to get it open, but it didn’t budge. Dean called out for Sam, but there was no answer. Frustrated Dean turned around and saw an empty room except for a single vial, on a round end table and a note next to it: In order to escape you must follow each room’s instructions. Your instructions in this room are simple. Drink the potion. Dean read it a couple of times and figured out that they were dealing with witches. So he decided to look for hex bags. He tore through the room but couldn't find anything.

He yells out, "You dicks must be crazy if you think I'm going to drink whatever this shit is.” He grabs the vial and throws it on the floor and it breaks spilling the contents on the floor. "Now what dickheads!?"

Dean smirks and starts pacing the room trying to find a way out. As he searches he starts to smell an odd odor and then realizes there is something coming out of the vents. He covers his mouth trying not to breathe it in but unfortunately has to gasp for air and inhales the gas. He starts coughing but keeps himself from passing out. He gains his composure and starts to feel his whole body heat up. He starts to feel the muscles in his body tense and flex. His clothes start to feel tighter as his shirt clings to his body and starts to tear at the seams. Dean can’t help it and rips his clothes to feel relief. With the shirt gone, his now exposed chest is more toned and muscular and seems to be getting darker. He walks over the a mirror and looks closely and notices that his chest isn't getting darker but new chest hairs are growing out covering his entire chest and toned abs. He reaches up to touch them and feels the soft silky hairs and starts to  
feel his cock harden. He stops suddenly trying to regain his senses when the same tightening feeling overcomes his legs and feet. Without warning his pants rip as his legs expand with muscle ripping the seams leaving just the waistline held by his belt. His legs start to darken as new hairs cover them. His shoes burst apart as his feet grow larger and find relief. Overwhelmed by all the intense feelings he walks over to the mirror and just stares trying to take in what is happening.

"What the hell kind of gay witchcraft is this?!"

Confused and turned on at the same time he looks again in the mirror and notices his jaw and cheeks start to darken. He brings his face in for a closer look and watches in astonishment as all his stubble starts to multiply covering every inch of skin on his jaw and cheeks. He stands back and looks at himself. His face is completely covered in thick dense stubble, which on most men would be a good beard. He touches the stubble and is surprised to find it soft and not coarse. He feels something push against his fingertips as the stubble has not stopped growing. His upper lip stubble grows denser and thicker as it becomes a mustache and continues down the sides of his mouth connecting to the stubble on his chin which also thickens and becomes denser until Dean has full goatee. He strokes his new goatee finding himself turned on and tense at the same time. He likes his changes but knows that they shouldn't be happening and then his cock starts to harden and grow as it becomes a 13 inch cock. Dean being the man he is starts to get lost in his urges and starts stroking his new cock and screams in pleasure “OHHHHH GOD YES!!!”

Cum ejects out of his cock, hitting the ceiling. Coming out from his orgasm he glimpses his new body in the mirror and notices there a scale in front of it. He seems the same height at 6’1” but looks like he gained 25 pounds of pure muscle totaling at 200 pounds. His body toned, covered in new body hair with veins accentuating his musculature and a thick goatee highlighted by thick stubble, Dean now screams sex. Before, Dean didn’t like body hair but this look gave him a new perspective. He then notices the new heft down below and looks as his cock and balls also grew and changed. He was now ten inches soft and thick with big low hanging balls. He couldn't believe his new body and then thinks of how many more women he can get now. He flexed his muscles for a bit before going to the next room.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the mansion, Sam had found himself in a nearly identical situation. However, unlike his hot headed brother Sam had not smashed the mysterious vial on the ground. Instead he was studying it with great intensity, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was looking at, and why he was being asked to drink it. However, before any of those questions could be answered Sam heard a hissing from all around him. Gas! The room was filling with gas. There was a short second of panic where Sam could feel it seeping into his lungs. What was it? Poison? It could kill him. He glanced down at the vial in his hand. The antidote maybe? But what if it wasn’t? He had a split second decide it might be too late soon. He had to decide whether to drink or not. Whether to submit or disobey. Closing his eyes Sam went with his gut and downed the vial. Then... silence. The gas had abated, and everything  
was quiet, eerily still. The with a loud scream he fell to the ground, his legs suddenly giving way as his body was overwhelmed in an intense energy. Sam was panting as he got to his feet. Blushing the boy felt a huge wet spot in his jeans and realized he just had the most intense orgasm of his life. “Well that was... different,” Sam mumbled. He began to move about the room looking for the exit. There didn’t appear to be one, however, just a mirror. Sam stopped in front of the mirror trying to ignore a certain tingling he had been feeling. It wasn’t a burning like Dean, more like pins and needles all over his body, in particular his chest. He looked different. He wasn’t sure how at first until he heard the pop. The first button on his flannel shirt went flying across the room. Sam looked down to see that his already massive pecs had begun expanding. Button after button flew open as Sam watched his chest ballooning  
before his eyes. As his shirt flew open he could see that what little hair he had on his body was completely gone now and the expansion hadn’t just stopped at his pecs. His whole body was bigger, like body builder bigger. His legs were tree trunks, his massive biceps tearing his sleeves apart, Sam must’ve put on a solid seventy pounds of muscle in seconds. He couldn’t help but bring his hand to his chest and feel his new hard, muscular body. “I could get used to this,” He muttered surprised by his own enthusiasm. While most of his body had seemed to have finished growing Sam still heard some tearing and felt a tingling in his butt. Excited he tore off his jeans and spun around to stare as his ass expanded. Reaching down into his straining boxers, Sam just closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his ass ballooning into the most magnificent, bulging, bubble butt any person could imagine. Sam found himself biting his lip as he thought about how sexy that ass looked breaking out of his boxers. It was so big so... biteable. It was perfect. A perfect alluring bubble butt. Sam laughed as he made it bounce, but his fun was short lived. Soon the mirror slip up into the roof revealing a door behind it and Sam remembered where he was. He remembered what he was doing and centered himself. “Escape, Sam. Escape.” 

The next room for Dean was the same size as the previous one except there was a TV and a five gallon bucket in the middle. Dean looked in the bucket and the note was in it: You must jack off until you fill the bucket. Then put it in that cabinet that is open and close it. 

“Shit how am I supposed to fill the bucket? It will take me a week at least. Also with all of this I’m not in the mood.”

Then Dean felt a nice breeze on his hairy pecs and his nipples got sensitive. He looked down and noticed his cock was getting hard. Dean couldn’t help it anymore and started to jack off. He started to think about having sex with women but then it just turned into him in sexy poses. He hasn’t jacked off in a while so it didn’t take long to shoot off his first of many loads to come. He looked down and he was still cumming so he keeps on pumping it. He then got a second orgasm almost right away and the streams picked up again. He lets go of his cock but it was still hard and still feeling horny so he jacks off some more thinking of himself flexing this time. Soon he was cumming again into the bucket and this time he just keep on jacking off again, not worrying about the five gallon or how much spunk he’s leaking, just the pleasure he’s getting, the bucket is already 5% done. 

“Ahhh that’s the stuff, keep flexing your sexy bod for me, me,” Dean moaned.

He again exploded into the bucket and amazingly he was still horny and hard. For a second he cared but was overwhelmed with pleasure. He started to rub and pinched his nipples as they were very sensitive now with some moans.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean moaned as he shot his load into the bucket.

He didn’t check the bucket as the TV suddenly went on but the bucket was 40% done. He was still pumping his cock as he watched the video. The screen turned white and then the title appeared: “How to be a good Dominant”. Then suddenly the film went to scene with a guy that was built similar to Dean plowing some huge bodybuilder hard in the ass. It was really rough, but the submissive guy seemed to love it. Strangely Dean got even hornier so he started to speed up his stroking while still pinching his nipples and feeling up his toned hairy body. Soon he was cumming into the bucket for sixth time. Dean looked in the bucket and it was over halfway but Dean didn’t wonder “how in the world he produce that much spunk” but “I got to keep going, almost done.” Dean started to jack off again and then the bodybuilder yelled out “FALCON” the dominant guy immediately stopped.

Then the guy fucking the bodybuilder said, “That is called the safe word; the most important thing being the dominant should always pay attention for. Being the dominant guy can be a lot of fun, but you have to be careful with your submissive partner so that you don’t hurt him. Now being the dominant guy means that you are in control. There are a lot of different relationship types that you and your partner agree on…”

The film went on showing some different examples of the relationships people had. Dean was mesmerized by it as he paid attention throughout. He cummed four more times and it seemed like the video was paused each time he released his spunk like it magically knew. After the 8th time the video shifted gears and showed different gay sex positions. By the time the video was over the bucket was overflowing with his man juice. He picked it up, wasn’t worried about how much cum he produced in a very short time, just focusing on getting out. It was heavy but with his new body, it was moderate work. He got some of his cum on his hands. He wondered where to wipe it, he didn’t want to on his body so he decided to lick it off. It tasted neutral to him and disregarded it and went to the door. He passed a mirror but decided to check himself out before and started to flex and pinch his nipples. He got turned on and jacked off again. In 5 minutes he exploded onto the mirror and smeared the cum around with his dick. He gets done, cleaned up and went through the doors.

This room for Sam was a bit bigger as there was a big cabinet on the side, a TV on a stand that had a huge pink dildo on it and five objects in the room with stands bolted to the floor. They were a penis shaped dildo, a police stick, a cucumber, a baseball bat and a tall orange traffic cone. Sam picked up the note and he was so nervous that he had some idea of what he had to do: You must fuck yourself until you cum with one of these objects without using any hands. Also once you do cum, you must drink the bucket in the cabinet. Use your imagination and Enjoy. Yup, exactly what he thought. Sam was worried as he had never taken anything up his ass before. He was scared, but knew that it was the only way to get out of it. He stared at the dildo and then realized that the crab walk position would work. Sam got into the position and lined up the dildo with his ass and then slowly dropped his ass onto the dildo. Magically the dildo easily slid into his ass and felt no pain. It seemed liked his new body was made for taking things up in the ass. He did not care, only focusing on getting out of this mansion and seeing his brother again. He then proceeded doing some crap walk push-ups, counting in his head.

Sam then started to feel pleasure but then after 25, the pleasure was suddenly gone so he stopped and went to try the police stick. It was longer than the dildo so he couldn’t do push-ups so he started to do some squats. The pleasure returned after five squats, but after 30 times the pleasure subsided. He stood there for a second and stared at the cucumber before he went to it. Sam went back into the crab walk and did some push-ups.

“Ah shhhiiittt,” he winced as he pushed the thick cucumber all the way in with his ass resting on the floor.

He did some slow push-ups now enjoying the pleasure he’s receiving, each time going all the way in with his fat muscled ass touching the floor. After each one he released some pleasure moans and after 15 of them there was no more pleasure. By now he was so horny and hard. He hesitated for a second before going to the baseball bat and did 30 squats, but again the pleasure subsided. Now he was so desperate for a released that he didn’t think and went immediately to the 28” traffic cone. He sat on it and started doing some more squats. He wondered what he was turning into and didn’t want to admit to himself that this was the most pleasurable thing he has ever done.

Then during climax, he suddenly shouted getting louder and louder after each squat, “Yes…yes… yes, oh GOD YES!!!!”

Sam could see massive amounts of his spunk coming out of his aching hard-on. It flew everywhere and when it was done he took a couple of breathes before he came too from his intense orgasm. Sam then thought of the next task, to drink the bucket that it is the cabinet. He went into the cabinet and saw there was a 5-gallon bucket it there filled with a white liquid. He took it out, not really that heavy with his new physique and set it down by the on TV. Then the TV went on and the title went on, “How to be a good Submissive.” The film then went onto a guy all hairy and muscular but toned plowing some guy built like Sam hard in the ass. It was really rough, but the guy seemed to love it. Sam then got a feeling that his ass needs to be filled so he takes the big fat pink dildo and shoved it in his ass and felt happy. It stays in there perfectly as he moves. Then suddenly Sam heard the bodybuilder yelled out “FALCON.” 

Then the bodybuilder said panting but in a clear voice, “That is called the safe word, probably the most important thing the submissive should use if need too. Being the submissive guy can be a lot of fun, but you have to be careful with your dominant partner so that he doesn’t hurt you. Now being the submissive guy means that the dominant is in control. There are a lot of different relationship types that you and your partner agree on…”

He then realized he has to drink all the liquid in the bucket so he took a scoop in his hand and sucked on it. It tasted blah with a hint of a salty taste. He took another as he watched the film about different examples of the relationships people had. Scoop after scoop the liquid tasted even better and before you know it Sam was so hooked on it that he dumped his whole face into it and started to guzzle it down. He didn’t really pay attention to the video anymore. As soon he was done drinking it the video then showed him various gay sexual positions. He got horny at them so he fucked himself with the dido that was in his ass until he exploded onto his abs. The video was over and he wanted to get out of there so he unknowingly left the room with the pink dildo still in his ass.

As Sam entered the room, he saw there was a king size bed. He went up to the bed and saw the note on it and a towel: Just relax until we give you further instructions. He notice the cum on his abs and wiped it off with the towel along with some cum in his hair. Not knowing what to do, he decided to lie on the bed. He got horny again and notices the pink dildo was still in his ass again so he fucked himself. After about ten thrusts, the other door opens. Sam and Dean didn’t recognize each other at first but Sam notice the identical anti-possession tattoo that he has and knew exactly who the hairy beast is.

“Dean? Is that you?” Sam said and then Dean immediately knew who the bodybuilder was.

Both of them were very happy to see each even if they changed so much and Dean said, “Sammy! I’m so glad to see you. What the hell happen to you?”

“I drank a vial and was turned into this. I assumed you had a vial and turned you into a hairy toned man,” Sam said.

Dean was about to correct Sam but then a disembodied voice said, “Now for your final instructions, have sex.”

Dean was very disgusted at what he had to do as they were purely straight but Sam on the other hand didn’t think like that and just thought of it as an another trial.

“Well Dean, let’s get this over with?” Sam said stroking his cock.

“Dude, Sammy, I’m not having sex with you, it’s wrong,” Dean said.

“You heard the witches, we have to have sex to get out of here,” Sam said.

“I can’t believe you want to have sex with me Sammy,” Dean said.

“I don’t want to have sex with you. It’s just we know that the only way to get out of here is to play their game and have sex so come on the bed with me,” Sam said.

Dean knew that Sam was right but it’s still sickening to him, “Okay Sammy move over,”

They sat there awkwardly, until the voice came back up, “Let me help you, Sam why don’t you suck on Dean’s nipples.”

“Ready Dean?” Sam asked.

“Go ahead Sammy,” Dean said reluctantly.

Sam then proceeded to play on Dean’s nipples. Within seconds, Dean was now hard as his nipples were very sensitive and pleasurable. Sam on the other hand now is sucking and feeling up Dean’s toned hairy torso. Dean then took his hands onto Sam’s head and pushed it down to his cock and Sam gladly took it into his mouth. Sam is feeling right at home as he sucked on Dean’s huge cock. 

“God Sammy, you’re a natural at this, and seem to be enjoying it, why don’t I try it. Move over,” Dean commanded.  
Sam stopped and lay down and Dean took Sam’s cock with a little hesitation. It felt weird for him but it felt right. Dean then got a new craving for something else.

“Turn around Sammy and let me see your huge ass,” Dean said.

Sam did and then felt something wet on his asshole and Dean went on to give Sam a rim job. Sam was in almost in heaven but his ass is now itching to have something up there. Sam was so into it that he moaned like a slut, but he didn’t care. Dean then stopped licking Sam’s ass and Sam let out a soft whimper. But soon he felt something huge in his ass. He looked back and found that Dean’s cock was now inside of him. Dean pounded Sam for a bit with him sometimes lean down to give Sam a kiss. Dean then stopped and went to the only chair in the room and commanded Sam to sit on his lap. Sam obeyed and sat down with Dean’s cock in his ass facing Dean. Soon Dean was moving his hips while Sam was bouncing up and down opposite of what Dean was doing so it hits his prostate hard. Those two were in so much pleasure that all the worries in the world didn’t matter. Dean pulled Sam into a kiss and made out until they both came. Dean exploded into Sam and it filled up his ass with cum while Sam exploded all over their chests. They looked at each other for a moment 

“Can I clean you off?” Sam said.

“Sure,” Dean said still feeling a bit horny.

Sam cleaned the cum off of Dean’s hairy pecs first. Then he went down to Dean’s hairy abs and Sam cleaned them off too and started to lick the cum off his dick. Sam loved the taste of it. As Sam sucked on the massive tool, he got turned on again so he gave Dean a blowjob until Dean exploded into Sam’s mouth. Immediately Sam recognizes the taste, the same liquid in the 5-gallon bucket and swallowed it all now. 

Suddenly the disembodied voice said, “Congratulations! You have completed the trials. As a reward, you can keep anything we gave you.”

“Thank God it’s over. Let’s not talk about this ever.”

“Agreed,” Sam said as he secretly picked up the pink dildo and left the mansion and was disappointed as he would never taste Dean’s cum again...

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hoped you enjoyed the story. I've decided to shift gears and rewrote The conditioning in third person with some changes. I almost got chapter 2 done so be on the lookout for that. Also please comment or even email me at deadpool8111@ymail.com for things you want to see!! Thanks!!!


End file.
